DBx SEASON III: Tornado of Terror vs Jace Beleren
Tornado of Terror vs. Jace Beleren.png|John1thousand Jace Beleren vs Tornado of Terror.png|ZackAttackX Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Tatsumaki sees the Gatewatch as the enemy, but one member, Jace Beleren tries to intervene. Will Tatsumaki force the Gatewatch back to the Blind Eternities, or will Jace prove his point? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Z-City Time: 13:52 As Jace Beleren and the Gatewatch wanted to take a break from their adventures, they came to a world not even Jace knew... Jace: I've seen Kaladesh, and was told about New Phyrexia by Ajani, but... What the heck is this? No comment from anyone... Ajani: If only Elspeth was still alive, perhaps she would know... Chandra: I've lived in a plane focused on AEther Technology; Maybe this place is just 10 steps higher... Then out of the blue, a Giant Demon Level Threat resembling a Giant Bipedal Crocodilian approached the Gatewatch. Then, S-Class Rank 2 Hero Tatsumaki, otherwise known as Tornado of Terror approached the Crocodilian. Until... Jace: Do you even known the threat density?! Before Tatsumaki could strike, Jace mindwiped the Demon Level threat. He then went, and created copies of two nearby giant buildings, and slammed them at the giant crocodile, killig it on sight. Tatsumaki saw what happened, and is filled with hate. Tatsumaki: HEY! I was comfortable by myself! Who are you guys?! You seem like Lord Boros Material... Jace recognized Tatsumaki's language; supposedly. Jace: She is speaking Kamigawaese. Tamiyo would know about her... Tatsumaki: BAKA YAROU!!! It's Japanese, NOT WHATEVER YOU SAID!!! Jace then stepped forward, Eyes glowing blue. Jace: We apologize for helping, but that was our territory as well, and if you keep objecting, I'll accept your Ante... Tatsumaki knew she could take out this threat, but she never saw anyone like the Gatewatch. She accepted Jace's "Ante", and the match began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Tatsumaki started by trying to use Psychic Binding. This became a failure as Jace redirected the binding to another area. Tatsumaki grew angry, thus she warped her surrounding psychic aura into a whirlwind so Jace could never touch her. Unfortunately for her, Jace already knew the Brain is a telepath's worst weakness, and even gazed his eyes at it, disrupting the whirlwind, and her attacks. Tatsumaki's only hope is if Jace's spirit could be manipulated. But as she started, she found something rarer; an ignited spark. Tatsumaki had no clue what it is; only that it needed to be stopped. She tried and deignite the Spark as she knew it was the prime power source of Jace's prodigal ability. Ultimately, this spark is so powerful, her psychic power isn't enough to even touch it. Tatsumaki then tried the soul of Jace himself, but that didn't work either... Tatsumaki: DAMN! Why is nothing working?! Jace: I don't need physical assaults to win. I only need a soul capable of winning my fights. My will is strong enough to ward even Eldrazi Psalms that corrupt the mind. Telepathy is nothing compared to it. Not realizing her arrogance, Tatsumaki tried and lift a building from the ground, and it merely dropped. Tatsu-chan's Mind skills have shut off. There was nothing left in her... Jace stepped forward. Jace: Look, if you come with us, maybe your hotheaded personality may lessen abit... Tatsumaki: I'm not hotheaded! SAITAMA IS!!! Jace: It seems you have a y- Tatsumaki: DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT JACKASS FUBUKI!!! Nissa: Jace. I don't think she'll crack anytime soon... Jace: I suppose I'll have no choice... Tatsumaki then felt her brain splitting and ringing. Her powers have been overwhelmed... She went, and caused a shockwave of Telekinetic force as she screamed. Ultimately, before she had her head explode, not even Nissa was capable of this Earth Shaking phenomenon... A huge pool of blood was left in the area's wake. But it got worse as Blizzard of Hell, otherwise known as Fubuki and her cronies inspected the damage. She found that only one blood pool really is there. Anyone else who escaped was no longer there. Fubuki: Know your place... Bitch. DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: I guess you can say Jace escaped, and Maki is good as dead? Oh well... The Winner is... JACE BELEREN! Next Time ???: Mika-chan is ready for anything! XD ???: Start taking combat seriously, kid! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of wits themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs TCG themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights